ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Digiverse
The Digiverse is a digital world (or sub-realm of sorts) once accessed by Cyrus Borg. After The Overlord’s defeat at the hands of the Golden Ninja, the dark lord became a digitalized version of himself, embedded in the computer system of Borg Industries. Cyrus Borg had created the Digiverse as a means of making a digital world and expanding on technology. To destroy the Digital Overlord, the Ninja managed to sneak into the Digiverse and reboot the virus' system, but not in time to stop the Overlord from materializing himself in a new body, as part of his plan to become the Golden Master. After the Nindroid Conflict ended, Borg shut down the Digiverse so that no one could take advantage of it again. History Pre-Season 3 After The Overlord's defeat, Borg Tower was built on the Overlord's resting place. The Overlord somehow got into the Borg Industries' Hard Drive connected to the electrical mainframe of all of New Ninjago City. The Digiverse was used as a home for the Overlord as he planned his revenge to take over Ninjago City. Cyrus Borg eventually learned of the Overlord's presence (but in the process, the Overlord found out about Cyrus' discovery, and kept an intimidating hold on him to keep him quiet) after he had started working on his Digiverse project. Somehow, Borg managed to make four Techno Blades that could reboot the system (and destroy the virus for good). Enter the Digiverse Cyrus Borg set the Ninja up to enter the Digiverse (in a similar fashion to the Digiverse gaming program) to get into the hard drive. He warned the Ninja that the Digiverse was the Overlord's home, and that he controlled it to a certain extent (only when he was the Digital Virus). Though the Overlord made their task much harder, the Ninja realized that they had special powers in the Digiverse, which allowed them to overcome the remaining obstacles. After using their own imaginations, the Ninja were finally able to get to the Core of the Digiverse. However, after using their Techno Blades to reboot the system, the reboot signal was blocked from the activation port by the Digital Overlord. So the Ninja managed to tap into Lloyd's Golden Power that was flowing through the Digiverse, and used the Core's light to reflect the signal to each other and around the Overlord to the activation port. This erased the Overlord virus from the Digiverse permanently. Following the incident, Borg, deciding Ninjago had become too reliant on technology, shut down the Digiverse to ensure that the Overlord incident could never happen again. Description Its appearance is a replica of New Ninjago City, except it is digitalized. It is mainly dark, with all of the structures being outlined in a blue to bluish-green tint. In addition, the structures also have strings of coding that flow to the main source of power/Core (the base of the digital Borg Tower). Organic material, such as people, also have these strings of code, as seen in a close-up shot of Cole's hand. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 3: Rebooted *31. "Enter the Digiverse" Trivia *This is the first time the Ninja travel into a virtual world, the second time being the Prime Empire In Season 12: Prime Empire. Gallery Thumbnail 55037.png|The four Ninja in the Digiverse. IMG 0814.JPG|Entering the Digiverse. IMG 0804.JPG IMG 0805.JPG IMG 0810.JPG download .jpg|The Digiverse flipping upside down. Thumbnail 55040.png|Zane harnessing Golden Power. golden cole.png|Cole harnessing Golden Power. 162.png|Jay harnessing Golden Power. Golden_Techno_Kai.PNG|Kai harnessing Golden Power. Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2014 Category:Locations Category:Borg Industries Category:Technology Category:Rebooted Category:2017 Category:Ninjago: Decoded